Three Days, Three Deaths
by Based Other
Summary: People can get hurt to the point where it doesn't matter anymore. Three people experience this, and can't take it. So, they decide to live in the Underworld. Permanently. Some OOC characters. -One Shot-


Reyna was watching Jason and Piper from afar. She had always liked Jason and envied Piper. Every guy she liked, turned her down. She watched as Piper stood up, waving 'bye' to Jason as she walked away. Reyna took a deep breath and walked toward Jason, fixing her hair.

Jason greeted her. "Hello, Reyna.". "Umm, hi Jason." Reyna greeted. "I think we need to talk..." She sighed. "Um, ok. Shoot away!" He smiled. "Look Jason, I know your dating Piper and stuff, but I have to tell you this..." She said nervously. Jason's smile faltered.

"Ok, Jason, I've always liked you. From the moment we first met." She explained. "Look Reyna I-" Reyna shushed Jason by putting one of her tan fingers on his lips. "I was wondering if you would like to go together to the Camp Half Blood + Jupiter dance?" She asked, blushing. Jason took a deep breath. "Reyna, I have _never_ had any feelings for you. I've always thought of you as a friend. Don't keep on 'hitting' on me or I'll have to think of you as an enemy!" Jason scoffed, attempting to walk away. Reyna grabbed his arm. "Jason wait!" He shook her off and pushed her to the ground. There just so happened to be thing of mud there. Jason was already stomping off, leaving Reyna alone. She angrily stood up. "I can't do this anymore..." She said softly, fighting tears. She walked to the forest where nobody could find her. She took one last breath and stabbed herself in the heart with her spear. _If nobody can love me, I can't love myself..._

It was three days before the dance in the forest. It was going to be a big event! The demigods were helping setting up. Piper was looking around for a certain Puerto Rican. "Jason, where is Reyna?" She asked her boyfriend. Jason knew why she wasn't here. He had hurt her. And in the process of hurting Reyna, he hurt himself. Jason sighed. "I don't know, Pipes..." He said. He left Piper to go search for Reyna, leaving Piper with Leo and Thalia (Who was visiting).

"REYNA!" Jason yelled. It had been almost two hours since he left Piper. Jason was now running. He was lost! Then he tripped on something. "Gahh!" He screamed. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked to see what he had tripped over. Jason wished he hadn't...

Reyna's body was terrible. Her spear was through her chest, and her face was stained with tears. The mud stained her clothes and her eyes were wide opened. Jason put his hand over his mouth while his eyes twitched. She was gone…And he had caused it! It was all his fault…

The time it took to walk back to camp took 4 hours. It was already midnight when Jason sadly went to sleep.

He woke up, knowing what he had to do. He took the sword Juno had given to him, and sighed deeply. He walked to the forest, following a trail of lint he had left the night before. He found Reyna's body and knelt beside her. He closed her eyes and laid next to Reyna. He shakily raised his sword and plunged it into his heart. _I hurt her, so I have to hurt myself..._

Piper was running in the forest, as fast fast as her legs could go. It was a day after Jason dissapeared and she had been searching for Jason night and day. She was focused on finding something blonde that she didn't notice a tree root. She tripped, not far from Jason and Reyna. "Ow..." She mumbled, brushing herself off. Then she saw them. Laying next to each other. Dead. Piper gasped and fell to her knees. "Ja-Ja-Jason?" She shakily asked, reaching her fingers to touch his neck. No pulse. She gasped, and removed her hands, shedding sevral tears." Re-Re-Rey-Reyn-Reyna?" She asked between sobs. She touched her neck, too. No pulse. Piper gave up and started crying crocodile tears. She pressed her face against Jason's shirt, making his shirt wet. "WHY?!" She yelled, at the top of her lungs. She couldn't take it anymore. She gained a boyfriend, then lost him. Then she got him again. But now, she lost him. Forever. Her dad had died the year before and now she had nobody anymore. She pulled her dagger out and took deep breaths. Her heart was beating fast and her tears were horrid. She shakily stabbed herself in the heart. She instantly fell ontop of Reyna and Jason. _I have nobody. So why have myself?_

**To this day, nobody has found Reyna, Jason, or Piper. Their dissapreances became known as the Demigod incident. **


End file.
